


Moose Catches a Cold

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Moose, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Sneezing from a Cold, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Kudos: 2





	Moose Catches a Cold

It was a lovely morning in the forest, and each animal that lived here was going about their business. But there was one animal who couldn't go about his day, a moose named Moose.

Moose was still laying in his bed in his little house. He wasn't feeling well today. He had bags underneath his eyes, his throat felt sore and dry, his head was aching, and his nose had turned a bright red shade. Poor Moose had come down with a very bad cold, and it made him so tired that he didn't want to get up to meet with his friends.

"Aaaah-choo!" Moose sneezed for what seemed like the fifth time, and then rubbed under his nose with his front hoof.

"Bless you, Moose," said Rabbit, who had heard the sneeze while he was hopping by. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No," Moose replied as he sniffled, still rubbing his nose. "I don't feel so good."

Rabbit made his way into Moose's house, making sure to knock before he opened the door, then went over to Moose and placed his hand on his forehead. It felt quite hot to the touch.

"I think you've got a fever," Rabbit said. Moose just sniffled in response. "I'll go get you a cold, wet towel to help cool you down."

Rabbit hopped into Moose's washroom, took a small towel and carried it outside. He dipped it in one of the ponds that the fish lived in, and then wrung it out so it wouldn't drip. Then he came back to Moose's bedroom and placed the towel on Moose's head.

"Thank you, Rabbit," Moose said with a sniffle.

"I'll go tell our friends that you're not feeling well," Rabbit told him. "You could use all the care you can get."

As Moose stayed in bed with his towel on his head, Rabbit hopped back outside to find his friends. When he saw his best friends Squirrel, Raccoon, Bluebird, and Doe, he hopped up to them.

"Can you guys help me?" Rabbit asked. "Moose isn't feeling well. He's got a cold with a fever!"

The animals were surprised and worried. "Oh, dear!" said Doe, placing her hoof over her chin.

"Poor Moose. It's no fun having a cold, especially not with a fever," said Raccoon.

"We should all take care of him together," Squirrel added.

"The sooner we help his cold go away, the better," Bluebird agreed.

So Rabbit and all of his animal friends returned to Moose's house to keep him company. Just as they made it to his bedroom, they saw Moose letting out another sneeze.

"Haaah-tchoo!" Moose sniffled and rubbed his nose with his front hoof. "Oh, hello, friends. Excuse me..."

"Bless you, Moose, darling," Doe said as she walked over to Moose. She pulled out a pink handkerchief and handed it to Moose, who gratefully took it and wiped his nose.

"We heard you weren't feeling well," Squirrel said, "so we've decided to come and take care of you."

"We've all got different ways to make you feel better," Raccoon said. "But let's try them all and see which one works best."

Moose nodded in understanding as he handed Doe's handkerchief back to her.

"Would you like a box of tissues, Moose?" Doe asked.

"Yes, please..." Moose replied. "I've been very... sneezy... Ah, ah..." He tilted his neck back as he felt a sneeze coming on. "HAAAH--!"

But before he could sneeze, Raccoon ran up to him and placed her paw right over his nose. Everyone waited, but Moose didn't sneeze. They all sighed as Raccoon put her paw down.

"Thank you, Raccoon," said Moose.

"No problem," said Raccoon. As she hopped off the bed, Doe retrieved a box of tissues from the washroom and placed them next to Moose.

"It's important to cover your mouth and nose when you sneeze, Moose," Doe mentioned. She pulled one of the tissues out of the box and handed it to Moose. "The best way to do that is to cover your nose with one of these tissues."

Just as she was done talking, Moose tilted his neck back with a final inhale, then placed his tissue right over his nose and sneezed. It was so loud that Raccoon had to cover her ears while the others cringed.

"AHHHH-CHOO!"

The sound of his own sneeze embarrassed Moose a little, so he blushed as he wiped his nose with his tissue.

"Like that?" Moose asked.

Doe smiled and patted Moose's shoulder gently with her hoof. "Just like that. Bless you."

"Thank you." Moose blew his nose with his tissue and kept wiping his nose.

Rabbit and Squirrel went into the kitchen to make some soup for Moose. Rabbit placed a pot of clean water on the stove and turned it on to heat it up. Squirrel, meanwhile, cut up some carrots and onions from Moose's garden before he placed them in the pot.

Meanwhile, Bluebird, Doe and Raccoon stayed to keep Moose company. Doe made sure Moose covered every one of his sneezes with a tissue, and always blessed him as he wiped his nose afterward. Raccoon kept the towel on Moose's head, and if it started to dry up, she brought it back outside to dip it in the pond again. Then she went back in and placed it back on Moose's head. To keep Moose from getting bored, Bluebird flew down to the end of Moose's bed, pulled the blanket up a little and tickled his feet a little with one of her feathers. Moose couldn't help but giggle.

"No, please! I'm ticklish!" Moose said playfully as he giggled. Knowing he was enjoying this more than his cold, Bluebird kept on tickling him for a few minutes while Raccoon and Doe watched in amusement.

That evening, the soup that Rabbit and Squirrel were making was ready. Rabbit scooped some of it into a bowl and brought it to Moose.

"We hope you like this," said Rabbit.

"We worked really hard on it," Squirrel went on.

Moose picked up the spoon and began to eat. The soup tasted delicious, and he ate it down to the last puddle. When he was finished, he sighed in relief and handed the bowl back to Squirrel.

"Thank you very much," said Moose. "I'm sure that'll help my cold."

"Oh, you're welcome," said Rabbit. "It's getting late now. Why don't you go to sleep and get some rest?"

Moose yawned into his hoof and lay down in his bed. Bluebird began to sing a slow lullaby, and before she was even finished, Moose's eyelids had already fallen. Slowly and quietly, Rabbit, Squirrel, Raccoon, Bluebird and Doe headed out of Moose's house.

The next morning, Moose woke up and rubbed his eyes - but then he noticed something. His throat wasn't sore anymore, his nose wasn't red anymore, and he didn't feel weak anymore. In fact, he felt great.

"I... I think I'm better!" Moose said in happiness. "Oh, thank nature! I've got to tell my friends!"

Moose stepped out of his bed and trotted out into the forest. But just as he did so, he heard a bit of coughing and sneezing from not too far away. They sounded like they were coming from his friends. When he walked up to them, he saw that their noses were red.

"Haah-chyew!" Raccoon sneezed, then rubbed her nose with her paw. "Ugh..."

"Huh, aaah-chioo!" Doe sneezed into her front hoof, then rubbed her nose with it. "I... don't feel very well."

"Neither do I. Ah-choo!" Rabbit sneezed, shaking his head and rubbing his nose with his front leg. Squirrel and Bluebird were coughing, and respectively covering their mouths with their front paw and wing.

"What's the matter, friends?" Moose asked.

"I think we've caught your cold," Squirrel stated. Moose was taken aback at the idea.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry I did this to you!" said Moose. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"It's alright, there's no need to be guilty," Doe stated with a sniffle.

"The truth is, colds are really contagious," Rabbit said. "Once you catch one, there's no telling how fast someone else could catch it."

"But do you suppose you could take care of us?" Squirrel asked politely.

"We took care of you, after all," said Raccoon with a little cough.

Moose thought for a moment, and realized the point they were making. He smiled and nodded.

"You're right, friends," said Moose. "You did take care of me, so for the time being, I'll take care of you."

"Thank you, Moose," his friends replied together.

Moose brought his friends into his house and tucked them into bed. For that whole day, he helped keep their fevers down, gave them tissues, blessed them when they sneezed, and served them warm soup. It was true that he couldn't quite play with his friends yet, but since he was feeling much better from his friends' help, it was worth it to return the favor and help them out with their colds.

The End


End file.
